Bachelorette
by lotsandlotsoflove
Summary: What happens at Santana Lopez's bachelorette party when Finn is the stripper, and Santana is too drunk and goes home? Finchel - Rated M.


_**PROMPT: Rachel's friend is getting married and she is at a bachelorette party complete with Stripper Finn. They can already know each other or not. The bride is too shy to have the stripper do things to her so she convinces Rachel to say she's the bride. The pull is too intense and they end up sleeping together Finn feeling horrible that she's the bride to be and a huge misunderstanding occurs. (CHANGED PROMPT – FRIEND IS TOO DRUNK SO RACHEL STEPS IN AS THE BRIDE)**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bachelorette<strong>**

Rachel stood towards the back of the room, her hands firmly grasped around the glass of her martini; she wasn't drunk, just a little buzzed and so she should be. She was standing in a room of one of New York's hottest night clubs, hired out privately of course for the bachelorette party of her closest friend and movie star, Santana Lopez. Rachel and Santana had known each other since high school in Lima, they bonded over their love of music, the friendship was clearly an unconventional friendship, Santana being the head captain of the cheerleaders 'The Cheerios' and Rachel being the nobody that everybody hated and wanted to slushy; but it was the Glee Club that brought them together – granted it wasn't the most popular club, but it was the one place you were accepted for who you were: jock, cheerleader or geek. The two girls battled for solos every other week and threatened to quit the weeks they weren't fighting, but that was basically their friendship, until senior year. Senior year was the year that their friendship blossomed, over dreams and ambitions; Rachel was determined to leave Lima behind and head off to the bright lights and big city of New York, and Santana liked the way Rachel dreamed so big and had ambitions and dreams bigger than the girl herself, and so did Santana, so when graduation came, they left Lima and never looked back.

Of course things were never simple with their friendship, they fought and they argued and they shouted at each other, but when it really came down to it, the girls really did care for one another and they were always there for each other when it counted, helping each other through rough break ups, failed auditions and ridiculous study sessions for exams – granted it was usually Santana telling Rachel to get her arse into gear and get over her ex and the auditions she didn't get, but it was something. Unlike Rachel, Santana had no real driving ambition for school and decided to embark on being a movie star; something she found easy – her figure and to die for looks made every head in the room turn when she walked into audition – needless to say she got most small roles she auditioned for. Rachel, on the other hand, studied so hard at NYADA in hope of being a Broadway legend, just like her idol Barbra Streisand, but Rachel soon learnt that things never work out the way plan them. After many auditions and casting directors telling her she 'wasn't right for the part', Rachel had nearly given up; she'd had so many people tell her that she needed a nose job to succeed in this business, but she refused. Santana also never let her give up and after five years of living in New York, Santana had debuted in her first lead role in a film and Rachel – against all odds and opinions of casting directors – was the leading lady in the revival of 'Funny Girl'.

So here they were, Santana's bachelorette party and Rachel being the maid of honour had planned every last detail from organising the guest list, to finding a venue and sorting out the gifts; and hiring a stripper – something that Santana had demanded, and Rachel wasn't one to ignore Santana's request, even with the pleas of Santana's fiancé Noah Puckerman. Santana had known her soon to be husband since her and Rachel moved to New York, and they had been together around 4 years when he proposed. Rachel found herself jealous of Santana and Noah's relationship, (Rachel would never lower herself to call him Puck, no matter how much he had begged her too... each time Rachel responded with some smart comment about how she would only call him Noah, because that was the name he had been given) she had been single near enough the whole time they had been in New York; only having one serious relationship with a jerk who went by the name of Jesse St James. At the beginning of the relationship everything seemed perfect, a real fairytale relationship for Rachel, but then it came apparent to Santana that Jesse cared more about himself than he did Rachel, something that Rachel saw right past, due to the fact she was smitten and infatuated with the only boy in New York that ever looked her way and made her feel special. Needless to say their relationship ended a year or so after it started; finding Jesse in bed with a blonde slut quickly saw Rachel seeing a different side of Jesse from a different perspective. Santana had threatened to go 'Lima Heights' on Jesse if he ever came back into Rachel's life, he didn't obviously no one messes with Santana. So here they were 2 and a half years later, Rachel was still single and hadn't found anyone she wanted, or trusted for that matter, much to Santana's disappointment, she was always trying to set Rachel up.

"Hey R"

A loud voice startled Rachel as she shook her head, coming out of her daydream, and drank the last of her martini before placing the empty glass on the bar, signalling the bartender to make her another, exactly the same. Santana's voice was the voice that broke Rachel from her daydream, and as Santana walked, well if you could call stumbling walking, to Rachel. As she walked across any liquid she had in her glass was lost as it swished over the sides of the glass, she made her way across the room; thanking people for coming to her party with slurred words practically not understandable to her guests, before finally making her way across to Rachel, tripping over her own feet in her killer stilettos and as she fell, threw her arms around Rachel: Rachel just managing to catch her best friend and steady her on her feet. Yes Santana Lopez was drunk!

"When's my strrrrrippper getting her Rachy? You prrromised!"

Santana pouted at Rachel, resulting in Rachel rolling her eyes at her best friend's question. It was only 9:30PM and Rachel had booked the stripper for 10PM, asking to keep him for as long as the bride to be wanted him for. The company gladly accepted – more money for them, but Rachel hadn't said who the bride was, she didn't want any paparazzi swarming around Santana's party.

"Soon San, soon, go back and have some fun sweetie! I promise, as soon as he arrives I'll let you know and you get your **thing **on!"

With that Santana stumbled off to her table in the front, not leaving without first kissing Rachel on the cheek, thanking her for everything she had done for her tonight and ordering 4 more shots – just for herself. Alone again, Rachel let her thoughts run wild, firstly thinking about how happy Santana was that she was getting married, and then thinking about the conversation she had had with the stripper company, attempting to remember the name of the name they were sending… Officer Good Body. Chuckling to herself, Rachel couldn't help but picture various scenarios; the most prominent disaster that could happen would be like the ironic moment in 'Friends' when the awkward little man turns up as the stripper. Rachel seriously hoped that that didn't happen; she knew if it did Santana would probably kill her – they didn't call her Satan for no reason. After some more time alone with her slightly drunk thoughts, Rachel was, for the second time that night, brought back to reality when a very handsome man, around a stature of 6"3, walked into the club. Rachel automatically presumed he was one of Santana's friends but then she wondered why Santana would have invited a guy to her bachelorette party, and he was the only guy, well apart from Kurt – Santana and Rachel's best friend, so then Rachel thought Santana was setting the mystery guy up with Kurt, he was always complaining about not having a guy in his life, but the guy who had just walked in didn't look gay; and then Rachel remembered she should never judge a book by its cover. Rachel deciding to make the first move stood up and tried to find her feet, and lose the feeling of being slightly drunk as she approached him.

"Hi I'm Rachel…"

Rachel extended her hand out towards the guy in front of her and took in all of his features. He had warm amber eyes that welcomed her in and made her melt when she looked into them, a mess of brown floppy hair, spiked up at odd angles across his head and then his smile, when he smiled one side of his mouth quirked upwards, it made Rachel's heart flutter and she was unsure why, but the feature of the mystery guy that stood out the most to Rachel was his freckles – he had the cutest freckles across his face. Yes it would be a definite shame if this guy way gay, Rachel knew that for sure.

"I'm Finn… oh shit, sorry Officer Good Body"

Rachel automatically relaxed as she realised he was the stripper, maybe he was gay, but she got to stare at him later without hit clothes on and that made Rachel happy. Finn blushed a slight dark shade of red as he messed up his introduction to the gorgeous girl in front of him. He took hold of her hand and gently shook it, not wanting to let go as he could feel the sparks as they touched. Their hands lingered together both not wanting to let go, and as their eyes met Rachel found herself grinning like a Cheshire cat at the tall man stood in front of her, giggling to herself like a school girl with a crush on her teacher. Finn looked down to the beautiful girl stood before him and realised he had an instant attraction to her, to this girl her knew nothing about, but he liked her, he liked Rachel a lot. He saw her beautiful immense chocolate eyes staring into his and he got lost in them, her nose – the most prominent trait of the girl, but on anybody else, her larger nose wouldn't fit – she looked perfect. After realising it had been more than 5 minutes without conversation, nevertheless it wasn't awkward, Finn decided to speak up.

"Hey Rach, where's the changing room or something? If I've got to do this I need to get changed"

Instantly Rachel's heart fluttered with the nickname that Finn called her, Santana called her Rachy and Noah called her Berry, but they were her friends, Jesse only called her Rachel, never anything else. She pointed him in the direction of the mens toilets, knowing it would more than likely only be him using them – Kurt was an honorary lady – and off he went. Rachel made the most of him getting changed to go tell Santana that her stripper had arrived, she dodged through the crowds of drunk ladies until she reached Santana's table, the Latina curled up in her chair; passed out.

"San… hey Santana!"

Rachel nudged her best friend, and in response Santana threw her arms about, in hope of silencing Rachel, but it wasn't working as well as she wanted it too and Rachel kept pestering her.

"SANTANA…"

Rachel's voice was getting louder and louder and Santana couldn't cope with it anymore, so once again she lashed out, hitting Rachel in the shoulder and snickering when she saw the look on her best friends face.

"Seriously Lopez? Serious? I come all the way over here to inform you that tonights entertainment has arrived – like I told you I would - and is getting ready to perform, and you respond by hitting me in the shoulder; after all I've done for you"

Santana raised her hand and placed it over Rachel's mouth, drunk or not she wasn't ready for a full on Rachel Berry rant. After firmly believing Rachel would let her talk, Santana attentively removed her hand from across Rachel's mouth – also because she knew it would be long before Rachel bit her hand; something that had happened before.

"Right Berry… I'm drunk, like wasted and there is no fucking way I'm getting up on that stage and having that thing do shit to me. Yes I told you to book it but I thought you'd be too much of a fucking prude to actually go through with it. So here is the plan: I'm going to get my sleep on at home, and you Rachy are going to up there let him turn you on, fuck him I don't care and get that stick removed out of your arse! Agreed?"

Yes, when Santana was well and truly wasted, she spoke coherently just with various words Rachel found demeaning thrown in to her everyday vulgar vocabulary. Rachel, not having time to answer Santana as she abruptly stood and wandered out of the room and presumably towards her house, stood open mouthed as her eyes followed the body leaving. Rachel sighed… now she had to pretend she was the bride to be, how great! Wolf whistles erupted around the room as Finn made his way onto the stage, clad in a sexy policeman's attire – much different from the jeans, polo and converse he had turned up in earlier – but Rachel wasn't complaining, Finn looked hot, attractive; his muscles stood out beneath the tight material of the costume, and his leg muscles so defined with every step he took. Rachel couldn't help but stare.

"Okay… does the bride to be want to join me on stage? My name's Officer Good Body, and I'm yours for the night"

Running her hands through her hair Rachel sighed and attentively raised her aim, luckily for her there were no clear signs that it wasn't her bachelorette party, only the odd banner saying 'Congratulations', so she thought she would be able to get away with fooling herself, Finn and the rest of the room as she acted as the bride to be. Also, luckily for her, every single person in the club was drunk so they wouldn't know the difference between Santana and Rachel. Finn's heart and face sunk slightly, who was he kidding, his heart and face sunk dramatically when Rachel raised her arm into the air, showing the club that she was the bachelorette. Rachel nervously giggled as she made her way up to the stage, Finn holding his arm out to her to help her up and led her to the chair in the centre of the room.

"You look handsome in your costume"

Rachel whispered into his ear, making Finn confused, why was she flirting with him when she had a fiancé at home? Who was probably waiting for her in their room. Finn sat Rachel in the chair and signalled for the DJ to turn on the music. Some cheesy stripper music erupted through the club and it made Rachel belly laugh, a sound that Finn, although hearing it for the first time loved. He cautiously moved his hips to the beat; although Finn was a great stripper, he had an amazing body and could sing really well, he wasn't the best dancer, hell he couldn't dance at all. He turned to face Rachel, a sweet smile appearing across his face as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You look seriously beautiful tonight"

Rachel blushed looking away. Finn automatically cursed in his head, why was he flirting with her, yes she was the most beautiful girl he had probably ever met, but she was taken and he sure as hell couldn't go after her, but something in his heart was telling him otherwise. Taking the black tie from which he had around his neck, he circled it around is head, cheers erupting from the drunk girls in the crowd, Finn getting slightly embarrassed as the girls tried to claw their way to the stage. Finn placed the tie around Rachel's neck, their eyes meeting once again, both looking away shyly. Finn kind of decided that he wanted to get the act over as soon as possible so that he could leave and let Rachel get back to douche, as Finn had so kindly named him, so he made his way closer to Rachel as whispered to her.

"It's time for you to take my top off…"

Rachel nodded happily, her fingers nervously going for the first button when Finn stopped her.

"Uh uh… have you never seen one of these acts before?"

Rachel shook her head, now she knew what Santana meant about her being a prude.

"… With your teeth Rach"

Rachel gulped as she rose to meet Finn's chest and his shirt; she carefully made light work of the first button, undoing it with her teeth, using only her hands at the last minute to push the button through the hole. Sensing her impatience, Finn suggested that she just rip the shirt from his body, Rachel happily agreeing, Finn blaming it on the alcohol. Not long after Finn's suggestion, his top had been flung off into the audience; Rachel's face was a picture, up close to his body she couldn't help but blush and want to kiss each of his muscles – she refrained of course. Taking matters into her own hand she quickly fumbled with Finn's belt, releasing his shorts from his body revealing him in his boxers, revealing quite a large package, semi-turned on due to the light work from Rachel. Whistles exploded around the room once again, and Finn was hesitant to turn around and reveal his member to the guests of the club. Deciding to take charge Rachel sat Finn in the chair, and straddled him, grinding her hips on his, Finn loving every minute of this leaned in to kiss Rachel. They both abruptly stopped the grinding once they had realised what was going on, Finn rushing from the stage, knocking Rachel to the floor on the stage, confused. At least she now knew he wasn't gay.

Finn ran to go get changed and escape while he could, he was so mortified with himself for kissing Rachel, but he couldn't help it. He tried to remember a phrase his friend Sam had told him, 'what happens at a party, stays at a party'; what a load of bullshit Finn thought. He had managed to get completely changed before Rachel came into the room. He hung his head in shame as she entered the room.

"God Rach, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry"

She brushed her hand down his bicep, a look of forgiveness on her face as she lead him outside to the back of the club, somewhere quiet and secluded where they could talk and be alone. They sat on metal stairs, and after a few moments of silence Finn was the first to talk.

"So Ms. Rachel… what do you do?"

Rachel beamed her 1000 watt smile as he asked her about her life, she had never had anyone want to know about what she did, let alone ask to know, she had such a nice feeling about Finn.

"Well Finn… I'm on Broadway, I've dreamed about it since I was a little girl living in Lima, my dads always taught me I could be what I wanted to be, yes I've two dads Finn, no mom, and I've always wanted to be a star, people didn't take me seriously though, you know because of how I look, well that was casting directors, they always told me 'Rachel Berry you need a nose job for me to work with you' or 'You're too ethnic Ms Berry, we're going in a different approach'. Seriously Finn it really upset me, I was on the point of giving up, my best friend told me to never give up – she's been with my through high school you see, she's always looked after me, even when I got those horrendous slushies thrown at me every day, but that's the price of fame. Now look at me, I'm a leading lady, achieving everything I have ever wanted, following in the footsteps of my idol Barbra! Literally, she was the lead in 'Funny Girl' and so am I"

Finn took in the amazement of Rachel Berry and her fast paced talking, he really admired her for what she did, and what she had been through, and a slushie doesn't sound like the nicest thing to have thrown at you.

"What about you Officer? What do you do?"

Rachel playfully winked at him as Finn looked nervously to the floor, was he really about to replay his future to a girl he'd met merely hours ago. She did to him, so the least he could do was return the favour.

"Well Rachel, I don't really and never have had big dreams like you, my mom just wanted me to be happy, I've only got a mom, no dad – I thought he'd died in war but it turns out he overdosed, great to find that out. I do love music though, I love to sing and I play the drums when I need to take my anger out on anyone, I've been playing the drums a lot recently. You know when you hear news or see something that in the back of your mind always thought was possible, but when it came down to it, you never thought it would ever happen. That happened to me Rach, and my ex; Quinn. We were so fucking happy together or so I thought, my college sweetheart, the first girl I fell in love with and she hurt me so bad Rach, so fucking bad. Turns out while she was with me, she was sleeping with my roommate on the side… Nathan, he got her pregnant, but she told me it was me that was the father of her baby, their baby. I had no idea she'd been cheating on me until Nathan got drunk and told me how good Quinn was at sex and how he'd love to raise their baby. I guess I lost it then, I confronted her and she confirmed my worst nightmare, so I left and came to New York, found a job stripping so I could study music and make something out of myself and here I am today…"

Rachel could feel Finn tense up, his fists screwed in a ball, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. She reached up to brush them away but caught herself staring at Finn, he hands lingering on his cheeks before cupping them and dragging his face to meet hers in a kiss that exuded passion and urgency. They didn't want to let go, they couldn't stop kissing, until Rachel finally broke from the kiss and whispered to Finn's lips.

"My apartments just down the block."

* * *

><p>Finn woke up in an unfamiliar place, unsure of where he was or why he couldn't move his arm. He was completely sober last night, so he couldn't understand why the memories of last night weren't in his mind, until he realised he couldn't feel his arm because there was someone there next to him, there was someone laid on his arm, causing him to lose all feeling. He slowly moved his head and saw a mess of brown curls on the pillow, and that's when he realised, that's when his stomach churned and that's when he realised he had slept with Rachel Berry.<p>

_Rushing out of the club, only stopping to pick up their belongings, Finn and Rachel ran to back to her apartment, stopping every so often to embrace in a passionate kiss. Finn pushed any thoughts of doubt to the back of his mind as he looked down at the beautiful girl he was kissing, and suddenly everything seemed okay in the world. As they reached her apartment, Rachel rooted through her bag to find the keys to let them in, finding it hard as she still had her lips firmly attached to Finn's. She pouted as he released her lisp from the kiss, knowing full well he was only doing it so that they were able to get inside the flat and carry on. Throwing her keys into the pocket of Finn's jacket they made their way up the stairs, stopping so that Rachel could thrust Finn into the banister on the stairs and kiss his neck, sucking, sure to leave a mark the next day._

"_That's to prove your mine Finny"_

_Yes, Rachel was now drunk and probably going to regret everything the next day but Finn couldn't care less, he was getting to have sex with a girl he thought was the most beautiful girl, and even made his heart ache less, and that the pain that Quinn left, was slowly leaving as he was around her. Shit, Finn was falling for Rachel Berry soon to be a wife. He was jolted from his thoughts as Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She reached into his pocket when they reached her apartment; the number on the door was joined by a gold star._

"_Metaphors are important. My gold stars a metaphor, for me being a star"_

_The keys in the door jingled until Rachel managed to get the door open, turning to Finn hastily to place her lips back onto his, Finn closing the door with his foot as the both entered the apartment, quickly turning both bodies around so he could push Rachel up against the door, while locking it. Placing delicate kisses down her jaw line, Finn turned his attention to taking off the dress she was wearing._

"_Rachel Berry, you are wearing too many clothes right now"_

_She simply winked as her reply, lifting her arms up so that Finn could take her dress off, over the top of her head. The dress slipped over every contour over her body, revealing a matching black lace bra and panty set, something that made Finn's boxers tighten just looking at them. Rachel dragged his sweater over his head, throwing it to the floor in the same direction that her dress went. They were steps away from the couch, Finn pushed Rachel just over the arm of the couch so that she was laying there, her hair fanned out beneath her, Finn hastily removed his polo shirt so that his bare chest could be pressed against her breasts. Still in her heels, Rachel bent her knees upwards so that she could remove them, Finn helping by taking one off for her, but distracting her by kissing up her leg until he reached her knee, a smirk forming across his lips. Rachel growled in passion and tugged his neck down so she could place a kiss on his lips, both Finn and Rachel battling for dominance in the kiss, Finn giving up as Rachel moaned into his mouth, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth and fight with his own._

"_Bedroom Finn… let's carry on in the bedroom"_

_He almost came right there, with Rachel sexily sauntering into her room after pushing Finn from on top of her, and turning to face him and drawing him in with the pull of her looks. He dashed off to her room, picking her up and placing her on the bed, kissing her with so much passion and so much urgency, that her back arched in pleasure. In that moment Finn took it as the right time to take her bra off and give notice to her breasts. Nervously he fumbled around with the clasp of her bra, taking it from her shoulders when he had finally managed to undo the snap. He took both breasts in his hands, gently massaging them, growing rougher at the sound of her moans. He could feel his boxers growing so much tighter as he massaged Rachel, and hoped that she would soon get the idea that he would need help too. As she writhed around under him in pleasure he couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked. He had a necessity to tell her._

"_You are perfect!"_

_This made Rachel blush and turn her on even more, she reached down to grab Cory's jeans, firstly allowing him to kick off his trainers, and unbuckled his belt, allowing him more freedom. They continued to moan into each other's mouths as they kissed, building passion and a throbbing sensation between Rachel's legs and an all consuming tightness in Finn's boxers – even more so than before __They kissed once again, a passionate kiss that sent fire in their stomachs._

"_Please just touch me"_

_She begged him. She was waiting for him, she could feel the wetness on her pantys, and she knew that Finn had to do something about it. He pulled her back down to lie on top of him, while their kisses held to a fight for more dominance. He caressed her body, running his hands of her waist, her bum and her perfect breasts. He bit his lip seductively, proving to Rachel he was going to do everything he could to pleasure her, before placing one last kiss on her very swollen lips, before gliding his own lips down her body until he reached her breasts. He sucked and pulled on her nipples with his teeth, tenderly biting them. Rachel squirmed under his touch. He felt himself get harder against her._

"_God Finn"_

_He moved his lips down her body swirling his tongue in her belly button, his teeth clanking with the metal. He reached her thong and really decided to tease her; licking her tender spot through the flimsy material that was keeping them apart. Rachel tensed with pleasure, moaning his name slightly as he licked her through the material._

"_God, please Finn, just hurry up already"_

_He could sense her impatience before she'd even opened her mouth. He slowly shimmied down her panties, teasing her as he pulled it slower. His tongue instantly greeted her wet core, sending impulses down to his hard member. He licked and sucked and pleasured her with his tongue, before her hips bucked._

"_Your turn"_

_It was hard to hear through her deep breaths, but she pushed him onto his back and sprung onto his chest. He had to admit he liked seeing this side of Rachel. Before he realised what she was doing, his boxers were on the floor and she was down on him like a cat lapping up milk. He grew into her mouth, he had no idea how she could fit his large member in his mouth, because as suspected, big hands… big cock; he could feel himself ready to erupt, he didn't want to yet, he had to get her to her orgasm first._

"_Uh uh, Rachel… together"_

_He reached behind him and pulled a condom from the box, he wasn't risking anything with her. She snatched it off him; a wink followed, before she carefully tore the packet open with her teeth, and gently eased the protection of his very erect member. She eased herself back down onto the bed, while Finn climbed above her, his very presence made Rachel so happy, and horny. He gently eased himself inside of her, getting turned on even more by how tight she was around his throbbing member. He filled her completely, and after a few thrusts, they settled into a steady rhythm. Their hearts beat together, it was just about sex anymore, it was about making love, something they both felt, they didn't have to say it, it was a given. Increasing the pace, Finn looked deep into Rachel's eyes to see pleasure and ecstasy, he knew she was close, he was too, he was ready to blow, but he had to get her there first. After a few more thrusts, she shot her head back in pure ecstasy; she tightened around his cock, driving him to his orgasm. They rode it out together, heavily panting as they came down from their high. Trying to catch their breath, Finn pulled out from Rachel and handed her a top to cover her up. She looked into his eyes, a look of pure enjoyment and satisfaction._

Finn realising what had happened, sprung out of the bed, luckily already having put his boxers back on last night, not needing to worry about covering anything up, and sent Rachel tumbling to the floor and ran to her bathroom, retching into the ceramic bow. He couldn't believe he had let her cheat on her boyfriend… no wait fiancé. Rachel, after picking herself up from the floor ran into the bathroom after hearing noises that vividly reminded her of her college days with Santana, and going out on a night. Rachel was definitely thankful she didn't have a hangover this morning. She quickly grabbed the closest item of clothing to cover her up and it just happened to be Finn's top.

"Finn… whats wrong?"

After emptying his contents into the toilet and flushing it, he stood up and washed his hands, and rinse out his mouth.

"I made you do something what hurt me so bad… and worse it wasn't just your boyfriend… it was your fiancé. I made you cheat on the one person that you're meant to be spending the rest of your life with, and seriously Rach that's made me physically sick, I don't know how I could let you do that to him, I mean I know I felt such a deep connection to you, like love at first sight or something but I've made you cheat"

Finn buried his face in his hands, his shoulders jolting with the sobs that shook his body, and Rachel felt terrible, she had totally left out that part where she wasn't engaged and her friend had told her to fill in for her because, although it was her party she wanted to get her 'sleep on'. Rachel knelt infront of Finn; she could feel tears brewing in her eyes as she was ready to tell him the truth.

"I'm not engaged"

It came out as a measly whisper, but sure enough Finn had heard her because his eyes snapped up, the pain in them too unbearable for Rachel to look at. Rachel couldn't hold back her sobs any longer as she threw herself onto Finn's knees, Finn look repulsed by Rachel and her lies and carefully stood up, and walked out of the room, intent on finding his clothes so he could get out and leave this girl alone. Rachel wasn't having any of it and quickly followed Finn back to her room. She tugged on his arms trying to make him stay.

"You can't leave me here! You told me you loved me! You said love at first sight, why are you leaving me here? WHY FINN"

Rachel had joined Finn in sobbing now, still tugging onto his arms, trying to make him stop, and trying to do anything that would stop him from leaving.

"YOU LIED TO ME RACHEL! YOU LIED TO ME… JUST LIKE QUINN, SHE LIED TO ME TOO!"

Finn shouted at Rachel making her take a step back and run out of the room, he had never shouted at anyone like he had done to Rachel just then but he couldn't help it, she had hurt him, she had lied to him and it would have been a simple mistake for her to rectify if she had simply told him outside last night that she wasn't the bachelorette, but it was too late now. She'd hurt him. Finn stormed around Rachel's living room trying to find all the items of clothes he had taken off last night. He knew Rachel still had his top on but he couldn't be bothered to pry it off her body, he could hear her sobs echoing from the bathroom.

"I could have really loved you Rach…"

Finn went to open the door when he felt a tiny body throw herself at him, refusing to let go, she hung onto him for dear life, like if she didn't, she would fall and never be able to get back up.

"It was my best friend…"

Rachel started to explain why she had lied, or forgotten to tell him about her not being the fiancé, but it was hard for Finn to understand threw her sobs.

"it was her bachelorette party, and she told me to hire a stripper because she thought I wouldn't, and then when you turned up, I was in awe of you, you were so attractive and then I noticed you looking towards me not the plastic sluts in the room, so I can to introduce myself, and like you said love at first sight. So I went to tell Santana you were here for her, hoping that when you'd finished with whatever you and me could go talk, but then she left and called me a prude and told me to basically get fucked by you to get the stick out of my arse."

Rachel slipped down from Finn's back and walked away to the couch, wrapping her legs underneath herself and into Finn's shirt.

"So you fucked me cos your friend told you too?"

Rachel vigorously shook her head at Finn, and although she had just sat down, she stood back up and ran to him, turning him to face her so she could respond with the deepest sincerity.

"I slept with you… because I wanted to and I would do it again and again, because Finn… I could easily love you too! You make me feel special, you make me feel perfect, and most of all I would never ever cheat on you ever, you don't deserve it…"

Finn looked down to the ground and then back to Rachel and he could tell that she really meant it, but he was still unsure, he really was falling for her; but how could he trust her.

"We'll take it slow? Get to know each other properly, like a real couple? Honesty as well, no more lies?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"No more lies!"

Finn smiled and looked down at the tiny girl stood before him and gently kissed her lips. It was an instant attraction.


End file.
